Mobile communication devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and other electronic hand-held devices, are becoming increasingly popular. These mobile communication devices depend on cellular radio networks to function. In cellular radio networks, the interface between a base band unit (BBU) and the remote radio unit (RRU), as defined by common public radio interface (CPRI)), may have very stringent bandwidth and latency requirements. As a result, there may be increased cost and complexity of remote radio head (RRH) deployment, particularly when more complex implementation scenarios are considered, for example, in uplink or downlink coordinated multipoint (CoMP), multi-site carrier aggregation, higher multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) in 5G and beamforming, or the like. In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there are significant problems and shortcomings associated with current solutions and technologies for providing front-haul data awareness.